


with the taste of your lips, i'm on a ride

by PandaPaladin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, F/F, Fluff, Identity Reveal, her glasses fly off a roller coaster it's a whole thing, i'm not apologizing for the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaPaladin/pseuds/PandaPaladin
Summary: Kara suggested that they go to an amusement park instead of their usual Saturday brunch. There weretwosecrets she was hoping to tell her best friend, but a roller coaster does it for her.





	with the taste of your lips, i'm on a ride

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thinking of the time my glasses just flew right off my face at Six Flags and I stomped on them to keep them from leaving the roller coaster floor last year SO 
> 
> (Also, title brought to you by Britney Spears. Because who doesn't love Britney Spears?)

“Okay, fair point. But how about a unicorn? Like a giant stuffed unicorn that’s as tall as you.” 

“Giant unicorn or not, I still want a _ regular _sized dolphin.”

_"What!_ Really?” Kara gawked at her, mid-chew with a donut in her hand. They were splayed out on Lena’s pristine white couch, knees nearly touching and a feast of a dozen donuts on the coffee table in front of them. Beside her, Lena snorted, taking her sweet time to chew on a maple glazed pastry. 

“Why do you keep asking me questions about stuffed animals, Kara?” she settled on asking. She was eyeing Kara with a questioning look, legs tucked underneath her. There was something about seeing Lena look so relaxed that made Kara feel a little relieved.

Kara shrugged back at her, sitting up against the couch with an elbow slung over the edge. “Am I not allowed to ask my best friend about her preferences with plushies? Because this is completely off the record, you know.”

Lena laughed. She flicked a small pink sprinkle on her shirt at Kara before answering. “Well, if you were interviewing the Luthor legacy so the public could be aware of her plush toy preferences, I would have _ no _doubt that it would be on your trending page,” she drawled.

Snorting childishly, Kara crossed her legs and plucked another donut out of the opened box. Lena didn’t blink, even though she knew full well that it was Kara’s seventh pastry. “I’m just curious! Are you accusing me of being curious now?” she said, her words slightly muffled by the torn piece of donut in her mouth.

“More like I’m accusing you for having ulterior motives.”

She said it with no bitterness in her voice, no underlying tones of blame. Yet Kara froze on the spot, albeit a couple microseconds, before she relaxed underneath Lena’s twinkling eyes. “Alright,” she said in teasing defeat, throwing her hands up in the air, “you got me.”

“Oh?” Lena was had her full attention now. She sat up straighter on their couch, eyebrows raised in perfect unison. “Do tell.”

Kara opened her mouth. Then she closed it. Then opened it, then closed.

In her defense, she thought it would be so much easier than she imagined it to be. Asking her best friend out on a first date and admitting she _ might _have feelings because Lena had such an angelic laugh, had such a brilliant glow in her green eyes, was somehow a cake walk just a couple hours ago. 

Hell, a couple hours ago, Kara was marching into a donut shop, on _ foot, _to march directly into L-Corp with the intent of a planned, and definitely professional, confession.

But instead, what came out of Kara’s mouth was a low squeak and rushed words of, “Do you want to maybe cancel our brunch date next Saturday so we can ditch the kale and go to an amusement park as friends?” 

_ As friends! _ her mind scolded her. _ Was that really necessary? The context is already platonic, so now she thinks— _

Lena, ever the professional of deciphering Kara’s prattled words, kept one eyebrow raised. Her half-eaten donut was clutched daintily in her hand and left resting on her lap. “I wasn’t even aware that National City has an amusement park,” she admitted. “And I… don’t think I’ve ever been to one, if I’m being honest.”

At that, Kara was absolutely _ mortified. _ She gawked openly at Lena. Suddenly, the unicorn and dolphin conversation was the least of her concerns. “You’ve— you’ve _ never _been to one? Never ever, in your life?”

Lena couldn’t help but let out a laugh at Kara’s sudden solemn expression. “It’s not like my family ever had time to let me go to one, might as well think about the possibility,” she mused, though Kara wondered if the furrow in her brow meant the teasing in her voice ran deeper with bitter childhood memories. “And I can’t say I’ve ever been invited to one.”

“No one’s taken you before?” Kara asked, somehow sounding more incredulous than before. Every word out of Lena’s mouth made her want to drag her friend to the balcony more and more. “Not even Jack? Sam? _ Someone? _ ” Lena shrugged helplessly at that. When she looked down to her donut and took a last bite to finish it almost mechanically, Kara could see the contemplation in her eyes. And she wasn’t having _ any _of that today.

“Alright, it’s official,” she declared, scooting closer to Lena. She quickly stuffed the donut into her mouth and swallowed it all down in quick succession, then wiped her hands on her pants and held onto Lena’s limp fingers. The woman across from her was hopelessly startled. “Next Saturday morning, National City Amusement Park. I’ll come pick you up and we’re going to spend _ all. Damn. Day. _There until you know the wonders of roller coasters and unicorn plushies.”

“Are we taking anybody else with us?” Lena wasn’t tugging away from her soft grip.

Kara paused at her question. The obvious answer was yes— amusement parks were infinitely better when spent with friends. But the selfish part of her, the one that _ wanted _this to be more than a platonic brunch date or wine tasting outing— it told her to say no.

“Kara?” At the sound of her name, Kara blinked away her daydream. Looking back at her with a worried look was Lena, who squeezed her hands in an unspoken matter that had always been popular between the two of them.

“Sorry,” she said quickly. Then clearing her throat, added, “Well, what do you think?” It was a nice save, if she said so herself. Lena would be the one to decide it— either way, it was a win-win, because next Saturday was all about Lena, not her.

And, if there was a possibility that Kara would smarten up and tell Lena about her feelings at the highest point of a ferris wheel or in front of a beautiful array of fireworks— there was that too.

“I don’t want them to feel left out, if that’s okay with you?” Lena said kindly. She smiled genuinely back at her, their hands still tangled together, and Kara could feel the breath being knocked out of her like a kryptonite punch to the belly. “But…”

At her hesitation, Kara smiled back in encouragement. Lena chewed on her lower lip. “But what?” she prodded, tilting her head at her best friend.

“But I kinda wanted to spend it with you. _ Just _you.” 

Kara couldn’t help but wonder if it was possible for a bullet to graze through her right now. The way she was feeling? Weak and hopeless under Lena’s soft lips and look? Kryptonite.

“Okay, um.” Kara racked her brain for a solution. She glanced up to the corner, then snapped her eyes to look back at Lena with a grin. “How about I’ll text them and say we’ll meet them there? And then we can go our separate ways, maybe play some carnival games or grab a bite before that, and spend our day together, just the two of us?”

The way Lena’s shoulders slumped made Kara a little suspicious. She quickly shook it off when Lena let go of her hands, smiling graciously at her. “Sounds like a plan.”

“Great!” Kara felt absolutely giddy. Should she be this happy about an amusement park day with her best friend? Maybe no, maybe so. “I’ll pick you up at ten?” she continued, dusting off her pants and getting off the couch to let Lena get on with her work.

“Of course. But, wait—” Kara wavered in her footsteps to make her getaway. Lena was looking at her in complete confusion. “You don’t have a car. How are we getting there?”

Oh. _ Oh. _

Resisting the urge to swear under her breath, Kara grinned sheepishly at her in feigned embarrassment. “Actually, I was hoping to meet you at your apartment so your driver could take us…?”

Lena laughed loudly with her. She got up from the couch to give Kara a hug, patting her shoulder blade in a friendly manner that made Kara relax. “How about I’ll just meet you at _ your _apartment?” Lena said in amusement, pulling back to look at her in the eye. “I’ll look up the address for the park and send it to my driver. It’ll be smooth sailing from there.”

“Yeah, yeah! That sounds great!” Kara nodded her head so vigorously that she wondered if it would give her motion sickness as a regular human.

They parted near Lena’s door, one more hug for the road. Once Kara was a couple feet away from L-Corp, she shed her button-up and pastel pants for the familiar red and blue suit of her superhero persona. Even though she could get to her apartment in literal seconds, she willed herself to slow down and fly upwards until she could see the corners of the city.

She had no idea how long she stayed up there, thinking about Lena, wondering about Lena.

She was an idiot for thinking she could confess _ two _major secrets to her best friend in one day, just a week from now. _One at a time, _ Kara reminded herself. She sped back to her apartment, finding the wind in her hair and the whistling in her ears a wonderful distraction from her racing thoughts. _ You tell her _ one _ thing at a time. _

She just didn’t know which one had to come first. And _ how _it should come, how it had to be said.

Later that night, she dreamt about giant stuffed unicorns and funnel cake that made a powdered sugary mess of Lena’s red lips.

* * *

As expected, every one of her friends were present on her idea of an amusement park day. They all paired up, and Kara was profoundly embarrassed that each pair were together in _ that _way (save for Sam and Ruby), except for her and Lena. 

Her revelation must’ve been too apparent for her sister’s knowing eyes. Alex jostled her shoulder before they all separated and made a promise to watch the fireworks together, a twinkle in her eyes as she leaned over to Kara and whispered, “You know, a carnival date isn’t half bad for making good impressions. Win her something.”

“Win her over, you mean,” was what she sarcastically wanted to say to Alex. Instead, all that came out was a yelp when Lena had magically appeared by her side, her sister already five steps away in the direction of a water park.

“There’s so many people here,” Lena told her, her eyes hidden behind a pair of thick sunglasses. It almost made Kara deflate, considering the fact that her green eyes looked absolutely stunning in direct sunlight. Only almost, because what Lena lacked with her sunglasses, she made up for in her choice of dark red lips and a jacket that must be smothering hot in the sun. A floppy hat was over her head, and it somehow looked right on her than making it seem ridiculous.

“It’s an amusement park,” Kara explained to her with a shrug. “They only really die down in the mornings.”

“You mean _ more _people are coming?” She sounded so indignant that Kara couldn’t help but laugh, reminding her to lighten up. She grabbed hold of Lena’s wrist and gently tugged her away from the bustling crowd at the entrance.

“So, where do you wanna go?” Kara asked her. She let go of Lena to let her see the giant map in front of them, colorful and bright and as tall as three men. There was a little yellow pinpoint in the middle, showing them where they were.

Lena took a step closer, eyebrows scrunching together as she perused the gigantic board. She hummed under her breath, and Kara had no doubt her brilliant eyes were glancing around at everything on the map. “What’s this?” She pointed directly at a blue square to the right of them.

Kara squinted, leaning in closer to the number inside the square. The map legend told her that it was a thing called the Superman, and the blue color indicated that it was a ride. She grinned, and quickly explained it to Lena.

“But why is it so big?” she said, sounding bewildered. “It’s the size of my thumb on the map. Everything else are tiny dots.”

“It’s a popular tourist attraction. They have a replica of it in Metropolis. With a gift shop beside it and everything.”

Lena wrinkled her nose in slight disgust. Kara had a sudden urge to kiss it. “National City hosts Supergirl but they wouldn’t even be bothered to change it in her name?”

When Kara found out about the contraption and its name on National City soil, she was just as indignant as Lena, if not more. Once she stopped ranting about it to Alex, her sister calmly told her the reason why, and it made her feel like an idiot. “Copyright,” she said with a shrug. “I’m pretty sure it costs a million-something to change it to Supergirl.”

The look in Lena’s eyes meant she was thinking about something, maybe even plotting about it. Kara grabbed her hand and yanked her away before she could think more about it. Lena made a small noise at the gesture.

“I keep forgetting how strong you are,” she said accusingly, huffing as Kara dragged her by the hand through a weaving crowd. Even though Kara was the one pulling her along, she was aware enough of Lena’s grip to immediately pull away if she ever felt the slightest tug from Lena’s end. “It’s like being dragged away by a moving boulder.”

Kara cast her a worried look and loosened her grip. “Sorry. Am I hurting you?”

Lena held onto her hand tighter in response. Before she could make out a proper response, a couple with a stroller blocked their way and forced them to make a sharp right. They continued weaving through the crowds, and they both ducked underneath a large man’s arm. 

Once they were out of the majority’s way, Lena swallowed down gulps of air and sat down on a bench nearby a large fenced area. A couple feet away from them were red and blue gates, workers behind glass windows while they ushered people in one by one. High above were the telltale tracks of a roller coaster, themed the same way as the gates. Kara’s cousin looked dashing in the billboard behind it.

“Are we… going on that?” Lena asked, breathless and eyebrows shot up as she watched a group of people whiz by them with screams of delight and horror. “And are they on their _ stomachs_?”

“Oh. Right,” Kara said dumbly, laughing under her breath. She put her hands on her hips and kicked a pebble underneath her shoe, watching Lena lean forward with elbows on her knees. Even though the sunglasses made it hard for her to decipher Lena’s look, she could tell the woman was shaken up. “That’s, um… why it’s popular, I guess? The stomach down position is supposed to make you feel like Superman.”

Kara could say, from multiple experiences, that the ride did _ not _do flying justice. There were too many sharp turns, too many screams in her ears, too many loops that certainly made her dizzy, even as a Kryptonian on Earth. Even so, she had to admit that the roller coaster was pretty fun.

She noticed how pale Lena had gotten first. And that was a feat in of itself, considering that Lena’s skin was as pale as a vampire’s. “Lena?” She frowned when her friend didn’t respond. She sat down next to her, hands automatically cupping Lena’s. “Are you okay?” 

With a slightly shaking hand that wasn’t being held down with Kara’s, Lena took off her sunglasses. Her jade eyes were so pale in the sunlight. Striking and _ gorgeous. _But there was a look in them that Kara had never seen before. Not even faced with the most brutal super villains on the planet, Lena had never worn such a vulnerable look of fear before. It wasn’t outright, no, but it lined itself in the creases of her face, in the subtle flicker of her eyes.

“Remember when I told you I hated flying?” she murmured quietly. Kara nodded mutely. “I was more than okay with being left out of amusement parks because of the roller coasters.” She laughed mirthlessly, and it struck a chord in Kara’s heart. “It’s a weird fear, right? Statistically, airplanes and roller coasters both have less accidents than your average car.”

“Lena…” She wrapped her arms around Lena’s shoulders. “Why didn’t you just tell me? I wouldn’t have dragged you out here just to scare the living hell out of you,” she scolded.

Lena laughed more genuinely this time. “I don’t know, I…” She smiled helpless at Kara. “I guess I just wanted to do whatever you wanted to make you happy. I know you’re far from being an adrenaline junkie, but I know how much you admire Supergirl, so—”

“What? No!” Kara shook her head so fast that Lena was starting to blur. “I thought _ you _wanted to come here! Trust me, ‘the Superman’ has nothing on the other stuff here. And since I know you want to avoid the roller coasters…” She grinned sinisterly and jumped up on the balls of her feet, holding her hand out to Lena. 

“Kara,” she warned. “What are you implying?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Food!”

Lena chuckled at her enthusiasm, unsurprised at how easily Kara let her up to her feet. “Don’t you think we should save food for later? I don’t want you throwing up on the teacup ride,” she teased. 

“You’re the boss.” She grinned at the face Lena made. Throwing up wasn’t a problem for her. A couple years ago, she went on the teacup ride seventeen times in a row after eating a hefty meal full of pretzels and potatoes on a stick. If anything, she was more afraid that she wouldn’t eat enough today to continue her bubbly energy.

“Well, since you’re such an expert on amusement parks, where do you recommend?” Lena mused. She was chewing on the end of her sunglasses and looking at Kara like _ that— _that, as in normally, which still means Kara was about five seconds from collapsing on the floor. 

“We could always cool down on a log ride,” she suggested. Then when she thought better of it, she continued, “But I usually save that for last because I always forget to bring a change of clothes.”

Lena only quirked an eyebrow at her. “No, I think I want to try it.”

“Really?” Kara would’ve never pegged her for someone who willingly sought out the water rides. “What for?”

For a split second, Lena’s eyes grazed over her abdomen. When her eyes snapped back up to Kara’s, her cheeks were turning a pale pink. She cleared her throat. “No reason in particular.”

So they went out to try it. The line was long and grueling, and Lena suggested they go back and buy express wristbands, the ones that Eliza and Jeremiah almost never let them get because of how crazy expensive they were, but Kara was insistent on having the full amusement park experience. For nearly an hour, they chatted about their work and the anecdotes they missed out on, and Kara pushed back her regret for not buying those express wristbands because of how stunning her friend looked when throwing her head back to laugh like that.

Kara’s white shirt stuck to her like glue when they were finished, and she pulled it back to let it slap back against her stomach. She giggled at the suctioned noise it made, but Lena was too busy looking down at the way her wet shirt stuck to her toned frame. She only started laughing with Kara a second too late, but Kara waved it off for her usual daydreaming about work.

“I think that was a lot better than the last time I was here,” she said boldly. At Lena’s questioning look, she continued, “You kept holding onto me and screaming whenever the water splashed onto us. I just _ wish _I had my recorder with me.”

Lena slapped her arm teasingly. “I was going to offer buying us some new clothes from the gift shop, but since you’ve made your choice—”

“Wait— I’m sorry!”

They spent the next ten minutes browsing the clothes in the nearest shop. The bodyguard was eyeing the way their wet clothes dripped on the hard floor, but one steely look from Lena made him shut up and turn around.

They looked ridiculous in matching t-shirts and boyish shorts, but it was the only thing from the clearance racks that Kara approved of letting Lena buy for her. Even though her best friend had deep enough pockets to make Scrooge McDuck cry, that didn’t give her a relevant reason to convince Lena to spend more money than she had to. 

That being said, Lena treated her out to three funnel cakes and a tower of banana split ice creams. 

They split the ice cream up between them, digging in with red spoons and continuing happily with their conversation from the waiting line. Lena lit up when she brought up the new project her team was working on, complete with enthusiastic gesturing hands and a smile on her face that crinkled the corners of her lips.

In Kara’s fantasy, she could just imagine it— out on an ice cream date with the out of her league Lena Luthor, whose eyes were dead set on Kara’s because she liked Kara as much as it was the other way around.

It was the late afternoon by the time they tried out six other rides. The sun was blazing high above them, though much more subdued than it was in the early hours. Even though they went to the mildest kiddie rides, more times than not, Lena was holding onto her arm and making high-pitched yelps that unquestionably melted her heart.

They managed to stumble close to the carnival games when Kara had a revelation. Alex’s words rang through her head, about winning something for Lena in order to win her heart— well, she didn’t say it like _ that, _but the implication was clear enough. 

Jumping on her heels, she tugged Lena to the closest carnival game they could find, the one where they had to knock down three heavy milk bottles with a baseball. 

The attendant waved them over with a charismatic smile, giving them an offer they can’t refuse. “It’s three balls for five dollars. But if the lovely lady is so willing, I’ll throw in an extra ball for free.” He gestured in Lena’s direction with a glint in his eyes. Either that meant he knew Lena had enough money to line it across the equator, or he had his eye on her the same way Kara was. Either way, Kara stepped closer to Lena in quiet defiance.

“So you knock all of the bottles down to get a prize?” Lena inquired.

“Exactly! One of these lovely prizes behind me,” the attendant told her with a mischievous grin, gesturing at the lovely sized plushies above the bottles. Kara glanced over at her. She was looking directly at a panda, big blue eyes looking back at her soulfully. She glanced away quickly, but not without Kara noticing it.

“I’ll do it,” she said quickly. She fished out a five dollar bill from her pocket and slammed it on the table, hard enough that she winced and hoped that she didn’t just crack the table. The man took her bill and handed her a small basket of four balls, tossing one from a hand to the other with an expectant look.

Kara struck a baseball pitcher pose, and she grinned to herself when it made Lena laugh. She tossed the ball, as lightly as she could, at the direction of the milk bottles. The one on the right clinked as it made impact, but the baseball ricocheted off of it uselessly. She groaned, and both the attendant and Lena laughed. 

She could _ easily, _easily whip through the bottles and then some. But where was the fun in that?

She picked up her second baseball and pawed it, tossing it in the air and letting it hit her palm. “How about I make this a bit more fun?” said the attendant with a hum.

Kara narrowed her eyes at him. She was used to the cockiness of the carnival workers, and she loved wiping it off of them whenever she proved them wrong with a bit of super cheating. That was why she was banned for life at the carnival stands in Midvale, but she knew better now to make it more subtle.

“What do you have in mind?” Lena answered for her. There was a challenge to her tone. 

“I’ll give you _ two _prizes to take home if you can knock down those bottles by your last ball. If you can’t…” He shrugged at them in a manner that made Kara want to chuck a ball at him. “I get five more dollars out of you.”

“I’ll take you up on that,” Kara said with a matching impish smile on the man’s face. It fell slightly on the attendant, but he took in stride with a surprised quirk of the brow. She was worried for a moment that Lena found her confidence in herself odd, but one glance at her was met with a tilted chin and crossed arms that meant business and pure certainty. 

It made Kara’s arms buzz with the silent encouragement. She wanted to get the guy’s hopes up by flailing her second throw, missing the bottles entirely by three inches and her ball hitting the tarp behind it. There was a tilt of the guy’s lips, but he made no comment other than crossing his arms. 

“Are you sure you don’t wanna try?” she offered, holding a browned baseball to her friend. She had two more balls left, so there was nothing to worry about.

“I’m more of a spectator with these kinds of things,” Lena told her. She shrugged, and much to Kara’s surprise, took a ball for herself from the basket instead of Kara’s outstretched hand. “But at the same time, it doesn’t hurt to try, right?”

With a throw that made a whipping noise in the air, Lena flung her baseball right in the middle of the milk bottles. They all collapsed at once, and Kara’s jaw slackened as much as the attendance.

Innocently, Lena batted her eyelashes at the carnival worker. “So, did I win?”

“Well…” He coughed, straightening his back and prying his eyes away from the mess of bottles on the floor. “Yes, you did.” Even though he sounded genuinely baffled by Lena’s show, he also sounded impressed.

Kara stepped back, a proud grin on her face, to let Lena pick whatever two things she wanted. Lena surprised her again in the same two minutes by turning her head to look at Kara with a lovely smile. “Which one do you want, Kara?” she asked happily.

“I— me?” Kara stammered. She laughed, a loss for words with hands on her hips to regain back confidence. “You’re the one that crushed the game! I missed two shots!”

Lena was looking at her with an amused look. It somehow made her feel a little self conscious. “Come on, you don’t have to lie to me and pretend,” she said with a tease to her voice, and Kara nearly froze like a deer. “You did that on purpose so I could have a shot.”

She blinked. Then laughed, trying to force exasperation to her voice to sound legit. “You got me,” she said, and Lena smiled happily at her. The truth was, she was doing it to impress Lena, not the other way around.

With an impatient noise from the attendant, Lena and Kara made a compromise to get one each. Kara chose the koala with the half-lidded green eyes, and Lena chose the panda. 

They walked side by side with their new companions, giggling to each other about the experience. “We should get more,” Lena informed her, a twinkle in her eyes that meant she was already set on making it happen.

Kara had no doubt that the two of them could clear out their entire selection of prizes. 

They tag teamed and wove through every stall, innocently coming up to each and pretending they were ditsy women with no aim and no luck with carnival games.

Kara took the heavy front for the endurance games. The balloon darts were her favorite— she managed to get an slack-jawed gawk and a raised eyebrow from Lena while she popped every balloon with eagle-eyed precision.

Lena, on the other hand, was a sight for sore eyes with the gambling games. There was a game that Kara _ hated, _ the one with rubber ducks in a pool and numbers underneath them to signify what kind of prize to get. She never used x-ray vision for them, not even once in her life, because as much as cheating with her super strength was, straight up cheating wasn’t. Somehow, Lena still managed to get gigantic prizes almost every time they went, to the point that Kara had to question if _ she _was the one with x-ray vision.

By the time the sun was setting, they managed to give away a heap of prizes to the young kids around them. They only kept their first prize, the koala and the panda, but the others were directly handed off to the sulking kids after their own round of bad duck collecting. 

Lena was arguably the most excited between the two of them to hand off their winnings. She smiled warmly every time a kid came up to her to say thank you, and hugs were given all around the clock. It made Kara feel so warm, knowing that for at least today, nobody was looking at her like she was a pariah. 

And if tossing horseshoes and popping balloons was all it took to see Lena smile so affectionately like that, Kara could do this all day long.

They ended their voyage with one last game. They were both gamed out, but the temptation from the attendant was too strong.

The woman was gesturing wildly at their assortment of prizes, and the way Lena was eyeing them meant it was a personal prize for her, not just one to get for a kid. 

“Which one?” she asked automatically, the same question she’d been asking Lena all day. But this time, she wanted to get it just for Lena and nobody else. 

Lena pursed her lips, clearly holding it back from her. “The key chain,” she said, pointing at the small red key chain on the very bottom. The pleasantry tier, as Kara called it. But as lovely as it looked, Kara knew better than to think that was what Lena wanted.

“Are you sure?” she asked, frowning to herself.

“There’s way more to win than that,” the attendant reminded them, pointing at the very top.

Lena glanced at where she was looking, just for a second too long. It was a blow-up squeaky hammer, the same one Kara had seen other kids walk around and hit each other with. Her family’s emblem was on the mallet, and she had to hold back a laugh at the thought of flying around as Supergirl with it in her hand.

“How much?” she blurted out, and the attendant smiled at her. 

“Kara, I’m pretty sure this one’s rigged,” Lena said quietly by her side, a hand on her shoulder in warning.

“When's that ever stopped us?” she said, grinning at Lena reassuringly. Plus, even though she won’t admit out loud, this particular game was literally the one she couldn’t possibly lose. A test your own strength booth, by slamming a large mallet down on a flat circle to try and ring the bell at the top. “I”ll be fine. Okay? If not, we can just walk out like nothing ever happened.”

Lena backed off once she knew there was no way she could change Kara’s mind. Kara gave the attendant a crumpled five dollar bill, cracking her knuckles while she waited for the woman to fetch the large hammer rested against the side of the contraption. 

If anything, the hardest part of the thing was pretending she could barely hold up the hammer. She held it by both her hands, slugging it along the floor like it weighed ten million pounds. The woman raised her eyebrows, which meant the hammer wasn’t meant to be _ that _heavy. Changing her act, Kara swung it over her shoulder with ease.

She set it down by the target by her feet and pretended to spit on her hands, getting a chuckle from both the attendant and Lena. She hefted the hammer back up again, way above her head.

“Sam! Ruby!”

Kara craned her neck and twisted her body to look. Sam was walking with Ruby, identical ice cream cones in their hands. Lena waved at them frantically, excitement in her eyes. In an attempt to make herself known, Lena jumped upwards. Her t-shirt from the gift shop hiked upwards to show a strip of skin. 

Even though Kara had seen her in things much skimpier than that, true shock came to her when Lena looked back at her, a small smile on her painted red lips and the sun directing her eyes just _ enough _to make them the most earthiest green— _oh Rao. _

She shattered the mallet in half against the plate, and the bell rang so fast that it jolted her out of her skin.

“Whoa!” the attendant said, whistling lowly as every head in the vicinity turned to look who recently won. There was some claps and cheers her way, but Kara could barely tune in to them in favor of Lena’s sculpted raised eyebrows. She panicked for a moment, digging at her brain to say an acceptable excuse, but the attendant beat her to it. “The mallet must’ve been broken. I should’ve gotten that replaced a long time ago,” she said, clicking her tongue while she busied herself in taking the snapped half in Kara’s hand.

In the end, Lena got her Supergirl hammer. Sam insisted they take a photo together holding the squeaky hammer, and it was an opportunity Kara wouldn’t let slip away from her. After a stoic pose, Kara dramatically took hold of the hammer and got down on one knee, presenting the absurdly huge thing to Lena like it was a golden sword. 

Sam caught the split second that Lena had her hands over her heart, laughing loudly at Kara’s silly gesture. She knew that by the end of the day, that picture was going straight up on her fridge, surrounded by colorful magnets.

“Where to next, m’lady?” she drawled, hand in hand with Lena. The latter had the hammer swung over her shoulder, her dark locks down in lazy waves now that the summer sun was finally leaving. It was an endearing sight to behold, and Kara was truly thankful for her super strength for the first time in a long while.

“I was thinking that you should decide,” Lena admitted. Her panda was tucked underneath an elbow, and when she turned around to look at Kara, she stared back at two pairs of eyes. Her question was left as a secondary priority after Kara had an epiphany.

“Hey!” she exclaimed, pointing at the plush toy underneath Lena’s arm. Lena looked down. “He has my eyes!”

“It—? Oh.” Lena didn’t seem as surprised as Kara was. She looked slightly embarrassed, actually, if her glancing around was an indication of anything. “I never noticed.”

Kara chuckled. She intertwined their fingers again, only because it felt like the most natural thing to do, and Lena’s fingers curled around hers. Like they were perfect puzzle pieces. “Did you name him yet?”

“The panda?” Kara nodded. Lena pursed her lips, thinking to herself as they went down a random path along the amusement park. “I don’t know. Maybe you can give me an inspiration after you tell me what you named yours?”

Kara beamed wide at that. In fact, she already decided on a name for her koala bear just seconds after being given it. “Kyle.”

“Kyle?” Lena said in disbelief. Then she burst out laughing, which caused Kara to frown a little. “I’m— sorry, I was just— it’s a good name, I promise. But why Kyle?”

She gave her a half shrug. “It was the first name that popped into my mind.”

Lena hummed. “Fair enough.”

“Giving him a name doesn’t have to be rocket science, you know. Just name him the first thing that comes into your mind.”

“Who says my panda’s a boy?” Lena challenged. 

“Oooh. I like that.” Kara nodded enthusiastically, grinning at her friend. Lena took it in stride, and grabbed her plushie from underneath her elbow to nuzzle its nose. To say it was an adorable thing to see was an understatement. “Sooo, what’s her name?”

“I think I’ll go with…” Lena stayed silent for a moment, her lips pressed together in thought. Her brow scrunched up for a split moment before it relaxed, and she glanced at Kara to make her final decision. “Kara.”

“Yeah?”

“No.” Lena laughed under her breath. “I’m going to name her Kara.”

Kara paused at her words. It took her a moment to catch up with her thoughts and her breath. “I think you can find nicer names than that,” she said with a low laugh. She could see Lena giving her a small smile in the corner of her eye. 

Lena squeezed her hand. “I think Kara’s a beautiful name,” she said. The gentle way she said it left other words unsaid, though they were clear in the way Lena was looking at her, smiling at her. 

“Well then, that’s not fair,” she argued weakly. “We have to go back so I can win something else and name her Lena!”

“How about,” Lena said with a laugh, hitting her lightly in the arm with her inflatable hammer, “we go on another carnival ride?”

“You’re serious?” Kara’s eyebrows knitted together. Lena wasn’t very fond of the rides to begin with. “Which— which one?”

“I told you to pick, remember?”

“But I don’t _ want to,_” she complained. Lena chuckled at her. “I took you out on a carnival date so _ you _could enjoy it!” Once the words flew out of her mouth, Kara turned her head away from her friend. Date, as in brunch dates. Date, as in platonic. Why did she have to keep reminding herself that?

“But what if I am enjoying it?” Lena persisted. 

“You’d be lying.”

“Well, I’m not.”

When Kara met her gaze again, Lena’s persistent look had been given away to something more mellow. Her entire face was relaxed, softened further by seeing the worry in Kara’s face. It made Kara feel like flying eight thousand feet in the air. “Just this once. Please?” she begged.

It should be illegal to say no to Lena. 

So she deflated, forcing out an exhale and looking at Lena with a guilty look. “I kinda wanted to go on a roller coaster,” she admitted. “But you said no roller coasters, and I’m not about to leave you behind just so I could—”

“Okay. Let’s do it.”

Kara’s eyes nearly popped out of her head. “You said you were scared of them!”

“Well, you know what they say.” Lena shrugged at her, a ghost of a smile on her lips when she caught Kara’s gaping look. “Face your fears. And besides, I’m with you.”

Kara, on the other hand, was still uncertain. “Are you sure? We could go on a small one first, the one without any loops or anything, or—”

“Kara, I’ll be _ fine,_” she insisted. “Nothing too extreme, obviously. I’ll let you pick the ride, we’ll laugh about it afterwards, and then we’ll get some food. I trust you enough to know you wouldn’t let me faint on a roller coaster.”

So, after a couple more minutes of weak arguing, Kara caved in. She tugged Lena over to the nearest amusement park map, though she already memorized the ins and outs of the place a long time ago with Alex. She perused the roller coasters, gulping whenever a siren went over her head after debating the dangers of a certain coaster. Too many loops, too fast, too slow, too dizzying—

Once she crossed out the bad ones, there was one left to pick.

“Hear me out before you say anything.” Kara pivoted on her heel and turned to look at Lena with a bold smile. “There’s one close to the ferris wheel. There’s _ one _loop, I think? Or two, I’m not really— anyway, it’s really fun! I think you’d enjoy it, but after you go up the hill, it goes super fast, but I swear the entire thing only takes, like, a couple minutes—”

Lena’s eyebrows went up. “If that’s what you want then let’s do it.”

It took them about five minutes to get there. The coaster looked small looming over the large poles and lights of the ferris wheel, already bright and colorful in the dimming sunset. Still, it looked more and more intimidating as they got closer. The line wasn’t as long as the other rides, but there were definitely enough people in the waiting line to keep them busy. 

And for Kara to give Lena one last out.

“Are you sure?” she said meekly, stepping over the metal grating of the waiting line. She already tried telling Lena before, but she thought giving her one more offer was the courteous thing to do. “If you want to get out, just tell me. We’ll scoot out of the seats and bolt.”

“If I didn’t know you any better, I would’ve thought _ you _were the one scared of the ride,” Lena mused. Her lips were quirked up in an amused smile, but her eyes were nearly blank. She refused to look up whenever a cart whizzed past them with a dozen screaming teenagers.

Their two plushies and Super hammer were pawned off to Nia and Brainy, who promised to keep their things safe while they took a break somewhere at a nearby pizzeria. It left them in shorts and white t-shirts that had matching cheesy puns. Without nothing to hold, Kara crossed her arms over her chest. With the air growing crisper and windier, she was regretting tossing her wet jacket into a plastic bag and stuffing it into Ruby’s large backpack.

When Lena shivered and hugged herself to draw more warmth, she was _ really _regretting it.

“Let’s go inside after this,” she suggested, sliding up next to her friend to conserve body heat. Lena seemed to appreciate it. “I think there’s a restaurant close by.”

“Only if they have potstickers. I don’t think I can deal with your pouting the entire time without it,” Lena teased.

“You know me so well,” Kara groaned.

Once they were settled in along the slowly inching line, they talked about their preferences with their childhood boy band. And, as usual, Kara was enjoying the conversation so much that she almost insisted the people behind them get ahead once they were at the front.

A man with a bright polo shirt and hat ushered them to the very back of the coaster. Each seat came in pairs, and Kara mentally did a fist pump. A seat belt went over their waist, along with a large plastic vest that came down over their stomach and chest. There were two metal bars sticking out from it to let them hold on.

Frowning, Lena tested their seat belts and pulled on the thin metal. It held in place. “Is yours fine?” she asked, leaning forward to look at Kara properly. The attendant checked on them twice already, but Lena’s concern was heartening. 

Kara pretended to strain herself against the seat. If she wanted, she could easily stand up and feel as if nothing was holding her back. “We’re fine, I promise,” she told Lena, giving her an encouraging smile. “There’s never been an accident on this.”

“There’s a first time for everything,” Lena muttered.

With the sound of a buzz, their cart lurched forward. Lena yelped, eyes widened in full fear of what she agreed to do.

Realizing that real fear had sunk into her friend, Kara removed her hand from the metal to hold it out in the air. “You can squeeze as hard as you want,” she said, almost yelling over the sound of chattering of the people in front of them. “It won’t hurt me, I swear.”

Without another word, Lena gripped her hand tightly. She squeezed hard, nails biting into Kara’s skin, when the cart shot forward and slowed down to climb up a hill. If she wasn’t human, Kara was more than certain her hand would’ve lost feeling by now. 

Kara watched her friend glance around. Her eyes stayed on certain parts of the track, color draining in her face. She knew that Lena was doing what she always did— assessing her situation, looking out for weak points. 

An intrusive thought came into her mind. She could kiss Lena right now, and distract her from all of this.

Instead, she squeezed Lena’s hand back, forcing her to look back into her eyes. “We’re fine. Okay?” she said loudly. She never broke eye contact, never stopped looking into the way Lena’s pupils were zeroing in on her. She wondered if it was from the fear. “I’m not letting you go. And it’ll be over once you know it and I’ll find you a stuffed dolphin to celebrate.”

  
“Kara.” Lena breathed out the word like it was a last prayer. “I think… I wanna tell you something.”

  
_ On a roller coaster? _ she thought incredulously. But then she realized the point in Lena’s thought process. They were on a roller coaster, maybe a 2% chance of dying, which is 1.5% more than usual. And the adrenaline pumping through her system? It made her realize that could probably never feel this brave to say something again. _ But which one do I say first? _she yelled at herself. 

“Okay, yeah. Um. Can I tell you something after too?” she said quickly, before all of her energy was sucked out of her “Maybe— maybe two things?” 

They were nearing the lip of the hill now. The sun was officially down, leaving them in the light blue glow of the youthful night. Clouds were simple outlines in the sky. Below them, the amusement park twinkled at them in neon lights.

And when Kara looked back up, right into her best friend’s eyes, the yellow colors of the carnival tarps and the soft navy sky was nothing compared to the glossy red of Lena’s lips, the obsidian in her hair. Her green eyes were a beautiful mix of the things around them, and Kara, the only person in National City who could lift a building above her head with ease, couldn’t stop herself from falling in love again.

“I really love you,” Lena murmured to the sky.

Her stomach plummeted with the sudden drop of the roller coaster, coinciding with the fall of her heart. 

They dropped faster and faster, the screams of the people around her mixing with her own. Lena did the same beside her, eyes squeezed shut and their hands still limp together between them. Adrenaline pumped through her, though she highly doubted it came from the coaster itself. She’s flown faster than this, dropped from higher distances than this. Yet her blood was warm to the touch, and her yells to the sky were genuine. 

_ She likes me? SHE LIKES ME? _

Well, that was half true. Lena _ loved _ her. It wasn’t like they weren’t hiding it from each other— most of their goodbyes and texts ended with a declaration of love. But it was the way Lena was looking at her before they dropped, the way Lena _ said _ it— it was words taken right out of Kara’s stumbling mouth, words that wrapped around a honeyed voice that meant every syllable was said genuinely, said in raw _ honesty_. 

When Kara blinked after the first loop, the familiar hug of her glasses over the sides of her face and nose was gone. 

Gawking, she watched as her black frames plummeted to the ground below them, leaving nothing but a black speck behind them.

Without thinking, she met Lena’s gaze, jaw still slackened and eyes wide with the realization that her glasses had flown completely off. “My glasses!” she shouted, voice thick with panic. It wasn’t like she could get a new pair out of nowhere. 

“I told you not to bring it with you!” Lena scolded. “I’ll order you a new pair when we get off, just don’t—” 

Before she could ask what made Lena shut up so quickly, Kara felt Lena’s hand slip away from hers, limp. Lena was looking at her, up and down, searching her face, but there was clear recognition no matter where she looked. 

“Supergirl?” 

So, maybe wearing glasses to a roller coaster was completely on her. 

In gawking silence, they both stared at each other until the ride was abruptly over, knocking the wind out of them when it lurched forward before stopping to accelerate slowly. They got off the ride in the same silence, sans the screaming of people around them. 

When they were a couple feet away from the ride and beside the tall white wall that fenced in the ferris wheel, Lena spoke up, arms crossed over her chest.

“You’re Supergirl.” It wasn’t a question.

Kara winced. “I was going to tell you—”

  
“When?”

  
  
“On the roller coaster. If I didn’t chicken out.”

“And if you did?”

“I would’ve told you on our next lunch date.”

“You had… forty other lunch dates and game nights to tell me.” Lena said it quietly, though with the same Luthor coldness that made Kara unbearably guilty. “Kara, we’ve been friends for _ three _years. Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Because I was scared!” she blurted out. Lena raised her eyebrows in surprise, but made no other comment or movement to keep her from spilling out her reason. “I thought, for the longest time, that if— if I didn’t tell you, I’d keep you safe. But then when I realized that wasn’t the reason why, I waited too long to tell you, and I didn’t—”

“So you think there was an expiration date on telling me?” Lena butted in, baffled by her words. “And what was the real reason, if it wasn’t to keep me safe? Was it because you didn’t trust me?”

“No!” Kara blanched at the idea. She trusted Lena with her _ life, _and that fact has been exercised over everything they’ve been through. “The last thing I wanted was to lose you, Lena. I…” She gulped back her words, assessing the way Lena looked back at her, blank and unmoving. Her eyes moved away from Kara’s face, and that was when she saw the hurt in her face. The glossiness of her eyes. This was everything Kara didn’t want to happen.

“I knew how much it would hurt you when you found out,” she said softly. Lena still wasn’t looking at her. “I told myself that I’d tell you, when everything settled down, and I wasn’t— _ terrified _ that you’d shut me out. And I fucked up. I know I did. I’m sorry, I wish I could’ve told you sooner, I _ fucked _up—”

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear before. I should check that off my bucket list.” Laughing lowly, Lena met her eyes again. She blinked back the glossiness in her eyes, and Kara melted under the small smile on her lips. “I think… I could see why you put it off. But can I ask you something?”

“Anything,” Kara breathed.

“Why were you so scared about telling me?”

There was a thousand answers to that. _ Because you’re my best friend. Because you’re the only one that makes me feel like Kara Danvers. Because you have the nicest laugh. Because you deserve the world. _

“Because there isn’t another person in the galaxy that makes me feel like I’m constantly on a roller coaster,” she said dumbly.

Lena laughed, terribly hard, at that. “Is that— is that supposed to be a _ good thing?” _ she said in between her laughter.

Kara grinned shyly at her. “Well, you just had your first roller coaster experience. You tell me.”

At that, Lena sobered up. She loosened her shoulders, smiling softly back at Kara with her back against the wall. Her hair was mussed up from the loops of the ride, a piece sticking to the front of her lips. She looked so strikingly beautiful. 

“It was… an experience,” she said with a twitch of the lips. Her eyes grazed down to Kara’s lips, then back to her face. Like a string tugging at her, Kara took three steps forward until Lena could put ball up her fist around the collar of her gift shop shirt. They were so close that she could feel Lena’s breath on her face, sweet and smelling like funnel cake and cotton candy. 

Lena’s eyes were blown out again, just like they were on the roller coaster. That was what rocked Kara over the edge.

“What kind of experience?” she asked innocently.

Lena laughed softly. “The kind that makes your heart drop.”

“Can I kiss you?” she said suddenly. 

The swift question didn’t seem to deter nor take away Lena’s stride. Instead she smiled bigger, a low exhale coming out of her mouth from pure relief. “Please,” she said hoarsely, and Kara wasted no time to taste the sugar on her lips.

She’d been dreaming about feeling those lips on her for so long that once she actually got a taste, Kara felt like she was back at the highest point of the roller coaster, falling faster and faster into a chasm. They were so soft, like the salted pretzels they ate that morning. When they moved eagerly against hers, Kara pressed herself against Lena’s body, hands coming underneath Lena’s jaw and Lena’s exploring underneath the hem of her shirt. Her lips were more addicting than the powdered mini donuts, more delightful than sweet sundaes and sugary slurpees.

When they stopped to catch their breaths, Kara felt like she could ride a thousand roller coasters and never feel as satisfied as one kiss made her.

“Kara…” Lena cleared away the croakiness in her voice. “People are staring.”

Kara looked over her shoulder. There was, in fact, a couple people staring at them in complete surprise as they passed by. Some had taken the liberty to completely stop and gawk, cheering and wolf whistling them on.

Snorting, Kara nuzzled her neck and tugged her gently by the wrist. “Let me take you somewhere?”

Lena was eyeing her in suspicion, but let her pull her away from the prying crowd. “Are you going to fly us somewhere?”

Kara looked back at her apologetically. “Are you okay with that?”

“Yes, but,” Lena said, holding up a finger at her. “No bridal carrying.”

“What?” Kara groaned. “But that was the best part!” She stopped them a couple steps away from the ferris wheel, blocked from view by the large wall. There was nobody around them, and the night sky made it easy to make a getaway. 

“All or nothing, Supergirl.” 

Grumbling playfully, Kara obliged. They settled for an awkward piggyback ride that made them giggle. She wanted to change out to her usual deep blue and red look, but Lena swatted away her hand and told her that nobody will see them, that she liked the boxy gym shorts and shirt on her. 

Kara took them to the hill overlooking the amusement park. They could easily see everything below them, all the way from the gigantic lit up ferris wheel to the gathering crowd waiting for the fireworks. That was when Kara finally remembered, and she groaned enough to make Lena question it. 

“What’s wrong?” Lena asked her.

“We were supposed to meet them for the fireworks,” she said, frowning slightly. 

“They could spare not seeing us for a while longer,” Lena quipped, crossing her arms over her chest with a chin held high above. 

Kara held back a laugh. “You’re really cute when you do that.”

Lena’s smile was wiped off her face, eyebrows bunched together and lips curled in slight disgust. “What?” she said, incredulous.

“Nothing,” she said quickly, mostly to ease Lena back into her proud smile. She sat on the grass and patted the spot next to her as an invitation. Lena crouched down, fingers grazing over the grass nimbly as if she expected it to be wet or dirty. When she was satisfied, she let herself sit down comfortably next to Kara, cross-legged.

Kara stretched out her legs in front of her, subtly scooting closer to Lena. The buzz in her heart hadn’t been able to stop since they were on the roller coaster. 

“If we have wine and a picnic blanket, this would be really nice,” Lena said with a slight smile.

“We could always use my Supergirl cape,” she suggested. Her hand was just an inch away from Lena’s. She twitched, but made no other move. “And maybe come down here next Saturday. I could bring a basket full of food and we could have a proper date.”

“Are you asking me out?” When Kara flushed, Lena hooked her pinky with hers and laughed. “That would be really nice. I’d like that,” she said gently. 

“I’m still really sorry about not telling you,” Kara murmured. 

Lena’s eyes looked soulfully back at hers. There was no malice in them. She was looking at Kara the way she always did, and for once Kara realized that the love in her eyes had always stayed the same. It was a constant in her life that Kara hoped she would never take for granted.

“Seeing your glasses get flung off a roller coaster was more than enough for petty revenge, don’t you think?”

They laughed at that. Carefully, afraid that at any moment Lena could tug back, Kara rested her palm over Lena’s knuckles. Lena’s hand relaxed underneath hers. “You know, I really wanted to kiss you when we were up there,” she blurted out. She didn’t know why she said it, but the beam that blossomed on Lena’s face was more than enough for her to not regret the words. 

“If you did, I probably would’ve never noticed the drop,” Lena admitted.

Kara felt her heart hiccup. Her entire body felt like it was soaring among the clouds. “Yeah.”

“Should we make our way back down then?”

Kara did little to nothing to hide her disappointment. “Already?” she asked, because spending time alone with Lena was a selfish decision that she would make over and over again.

Lena kissed her squarely on the cheek, leaving the spot burning with its phantom. She didn’t even bother to check if there was a lipstick stain left on it. “They’ll kill us if we take any longer and you know it,” she pointed out.

She sighed dramatically, getting up to brush the grass off her legs. She held out a hand to Lena and pulled her up. “I’m just wondering; have you ever been on a ferris wheel before?” she said, mostly because she knew that Lena had been glancing at the giant contraption all night long, and more so since she flew them up here.

Lena grinned mischievously back at her. “Nope,” she said, popping the word in her mouth. 

“What!” Kara was in utter shock and despair. “We _ have _to get you on one before we go down there.”

“What’s the point of on a ferris wheel when you could literally take us higher?” Lena told her, raising a perfect eyebrow in amusement to Kara’s anguish. 

Their hands were held together. Their close proximity was just like it was before, underneath the towering ferris wheel and in front of the passing faceless crowd. Kara smiled at her, the corners of her eyes crinkling in the glow of the situation. 

“Well, I was actually hoping to steal a kiss from you,” she said softly. Her words made Lena visibly melt, shoulders slumping and the vein in her neck disappearing. “It’s cheesy, yeah. But I can’t stop thinking about kissing you at the very top.” Her confession made her feel a little nervous.

Gently, Lena brought their hands up to her lips and kissed her knuckle. “Kara, you could kiss me whenever and wherever you want and I would _ never _complain about it.” She laughed a little to herself. “And honestly? If going here is what it takes to get you to kiss me, I’ll buy the entire amusement park.”

“I know I should be the voice of reason and argue against that, but I don’t think I will.”

High above them in the darkness of the night, the first shells of fireworks sounded off with an echo to shower the sky with brilliant displays of red and blue. The colors that shone over Lena’s face as she laughed was far more breathtaking than the entertainment of the evening.

“If you had to choose between a stuffed dolphin and me, who would you choose?” she asked aimlessly, mostly because she wanted more time with Lena. More of her laughter. More of her smile, for whenever she said something stupid. 

“You.” Lena smiled fondly at her. “It’s always going to be you.”

Three more fireworks boomed in the distance, and Kara's heart exploded with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized this is the tenth supercorp fic I wrote in a singular month!! Damn. 
> 
> Throw some good-natured tomatoes at me in the comments or my Tumblr, @cosmiccaptain


End file.
